


Get out of my band and into my bed

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tyler eats some cookies made from a fan and starts acting strange, what will become of his and Josh's friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth catches up with us eventually

**Author's Note:**

> So the title was inspired by Tyler and Josh's whole "you're out of the band" joke.

When he thinks back on it, he probably shouldn't of taken it. He should've brushed Josh off with some excuse and then left. But really, who can resist cookies. Especially when the person had obviously spent so much time on them. 

••

Tyler was lying on the couch in his dressing room, browsing Twitter on his phone. 

"Tyler?" Josh called. "Are you in there?" He said as he opened the door. When he saw Tyler laying down he giggled. "Well that answers that."

Tyler grinned at Josh, tossing his phone down. "Look who found me." He joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. You made me go through the mess out there alone. They were all asking about you, by the way." Josh replied, pulling a box out from behind his back. "Someone wanted me to give you this."

Tyler took the box and eyes widened in surprise when he saw the box full of beautifully decorated cookies. "Woah man, how long do you think they spent on these?" Tyler asked in awe. 

Josh was busy taking a picture of Tyler's face and giggling maniacally.  
"Well they will sure feel special when they see this." That got Tyler's attention. 

"Hey! Stop Jooooosssshhhh." Tyler whined like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"Too late!" Josh sing-songed as he posted the picture and began reading through the replies. "See, they all think it's just soooo adorable." Josh smiled at Tyler, who was munching on the little Josh cookie. 

Tyler looked him straight in the eye as he bit off the head of the cookie, with anger obvious across his whole face.  
"Revenge is sweet, quite literally." Was all Tyler said as he brushed past Josh and went to find his coat. 

*******

Tyler started feeling funny about an hour into the bus ride to their next venue, but they had a day off before the actual show meaning they'd be able to stay at a hotel which made him feel slightly better. 

"Hey Ty?" Josh asked him nervously from the bunk above.

"What's up?" He whispered back, his head feeling fuzzy. 

"I hope I didn't really upset you earlier." Josh said worriedly, pulling his curtain back and popping his head down to look at Tyler. 

Tyler laughed a little. "Nah, it's cool man. But the fact that you're really hot definitely helps." Wait what. Did Tyler really just say that? "What I meant to say is that I totally wouldn't mind having you fu-" Tyler slammed a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to shut himself up.

"Ok.... Are you feeling alright?" Josh asked, acting like Tyler didn't say anything for which Tyler was grateful for. Josh hopped out of his bunk to feel Tyler's forehead. "You're a little warm."

"My head feels... Kind of fuzzy, Joshie." Tyler mumbles sleepily, turning his face into Josh's hand. "I like it when you touch me but I'd rather have you be touching me in other places."

Josh stared down at him like he was crazy, before it hit him. "Tyler, how many of those cookies did you have, I didn't have anyone check them out first." Josh asked him.

Tyler giggled. "I lost count after liiiiiiiiike 4 I think." He rolled over. "Goodnight J." After mumbling that he promptly fell asleep. 

Josh walked away with a slightly confused look on his face, ignoring what he heard Tyler say deciding not to get his hopes up. 

***********

"Tyler.... Tyler.... TYLER" Josh yelled as he shook his friend awake. "We're at the hotel dude." 

Tyler rolled over, grumpily sliding out of his bunk. "Just get me to a bed, please." He whispered miserably.

Josh was extremely concerned by now. Tyler had just slept for their 6 hour bus ride. Which was a lot of sleep for Tyler, as his usual sleeping schedule is about 4 hours a night. "Ok, take it easy." Josh said, helping Tyler on his way up to their shared hotel room. 

The second they stepped through the doors Tyler was collapsed on the bed, leaving Josh to wonder what exactly was wrong with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys honestly I'm a shitty person for taking so long to write this but yadayadaya school and I had to emotionally recover from the Twenty one pilots concert I went to because it was beautifully damaging and shit but here's some good ol sin for you!

"Ok, up you go." Josh said as he helped Tyler get into bed. He was extremely concerned at this point, and had made his decision to get help. After getting Tyler safely into bed, he started walking out of the room.

"J- Joshie? Where are you going?" Tyler called out, shivering in his bed. 

"I think I left something on the bus, I'll be right back, ok?" Josh replied, grabbing his phone an keycard off the dresser.

"Oh ok." Tyler mumbled, rolling onto his side.

***********

Josh walked down the hall, dialing Petes number as he went. He grew nervous as the dialing tone continued, but sighed in relief when he picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hey, Josh Dun! What can I do for you?" Pete said loudly, music blasting through the phone speaker. 

"Pete? Are you about to play a show? I can call back if you're busy." Josh asked.

Pete chuckled and said, "No, just finished actually. But Patrick promised me a little something after the performance, sooooo if you could get on with it?" 

Josh made a face in disgust. "Ah, c'mon Pete! I saw enough after a tour with you guys. But back to what I needed, I got these cookies from a fan, and gave them to Tyler before getting them checked out." He heard Petes sigh, and continued. "I know I know! I should've, but he ate like 4 of them he said, and now he's acting all strange and tired and keeps telling me that I'm hot and he wants to bang." Josh finished on a huff, hearing Petes loud laughs as he re-tells the story to Patrick. 

"Ok, is he like, extra hor-" Pete breaks down again, sobering up when Josh tells him it's serious.  
"Ok ok! Just, is he extra horny? Or is he just kind of... Telling you good things about you like that?"

Josh's face flushed. "I mean I don't know if he's... Horny or not, I told you everything I know." 

"Well, you guys have some crazy ass fans wow. I'm guessing they somehow got their hands on some Sodium Pentothal, which is essentially a type of truth Serum type of drug. It just basically alters how your brain's processing what you say." Pete said, and Josh could hear Patrick talking in the background. 

"Ok, that's good to know he's not going to die, but that means-" Josh's heart starting racing.

"Yes it does! Tyler has got the hots for you, my friend. Now I'm pretty sure all you have to do to cure him is, well wait it out. It should only take like a day or two. But I'd say take advantage of it, and judging by your response and how you look at him, you wouldn't mind getting a slice of that. Now, I have a blowjob I'm missing out on, so say thanks to uncle Petey and we can call it good." 

Josh face palmed, "I swear to god Pete, that was the creepiest thing-" Pete hung up on him, just in time for Tyler to come stumbling out of the room. 

"JJ? I though you had to get something from the bus. Who were you talking to?" Tyler asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, it was just Pete. And I don't really need to go to the bus anymore." Josh covered quickly, approaching Tyler slowly. "Let's go back inside, yeah?" He asked. Tyler nodded and followed Josh into their room. 

They stood there for a few moments in silence before Josh enthusiastically said, "So Tyler, Want to make a vine? It's been soooo long!" He finished, encouraging Tyler to agree.

"Ok, fine. I got it! How about I kick you out of the band again! They love that." Tyler said with a fond smile. 

"Sounds good to me." Josh said, going to sit on his bed. 

Tyler walked to the door and opened vine, hitting record after Josh's nod.   
"Hey Josh?"

"Hey what?"

You're out of the band!" Tyler yelled.

"What? No, you're out of the band!" Josh said with a smirk.

"How about you get out of my band and into my bed!" Tyler yelled before realizing what he said and dropping his phone to cover his mouth.

Josh's eyebrows rose in surprise and he smirked, laugh sounding like an Angels. "The band or sex? Woah Tyler that's a hard choice." He joked, watching Tyler's whole face flush red.

"I really don't know what I'm saying, it's just you are so hot." Tyler said, and Josh's stomach filled with butterflies when he realized that Tyler really does like him.

"So Tyler, I'll be honest with you. I was on the phone with Pete. I was real worried about you, man. So I asked him about how you've been acting." Josh began, sitting up.

Tyler just nodded along, Walking to sit next to Josh on the bed. "Yeah, there's definitely something wrong... Keep going."

"Ok. So I asked him, and he told me he thinks someone put a drug type of thing in those cookies you ate." Josh forced out, watching Tyler's eyes widen.

"He- he what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I know. I didn't believe it at first either. But I say we try and forget about it and watch some Netflix." Josh said, watching Tyler relax a little.

"So Netflix and chi-"

"Don't even finish that." Josh cut him off.

************

Josh and Tyler had watched 4 episodes of x-files, laying on Josh's bed. 

"Are you sleepy?" Josh whispered, turning his head to look at Tyler, surprised to find him already staring at him. "Tyler?"

Tyler blinked harshly, turning away.  
"Sorry, your face is just so... Nice." 

Josh smiled. "Thanks man. Now, are you tired?" 

Tyler shook his head. "No, but I can think of something that could tire me out." He said with a smirk. 

Josh blinked. "Uhm.. how about I... Read you a story?" He asked.

"Joshie, why won't you fuck me!" Tyler yelled angrily, before blushing deep red. "I- I didn't mean that."

Josh looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I actually think you did."

Tyler's eyes widened, and he sighed. "I don't fucking know what's wrong with me, my dick hurts so bad and I can't lie to you and I just." He threw his hands up in frustration, and stood up to lay on his own bed.

"I think you should go to sleep, Tyler." Josh said sadly, thinking of a plan for tomorrow.

Tyler sighed. "Goodnight."

 

**********

Josh walked out of the shower, noticing Tyler missing from his bed. He frowned, but heard him singing in the little kitchenette. It was 'goner,' and possibly the most beautiful thing Josh had ever heard. Until it got to the chorus, and Tyler sang "I've got a boner, somebody find Josh dun." Josh couldn't take it, he burst out laughing.

Tyler whipped his head around, and blushed darkly. "I know people tease me for not knowing the lyrics, but I'm almost 100% sure those aren't it." Josh said in between laughs. 

"I- I was just-" Tyler stuttered.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Josh said as he walked over to get dressed. He dropped his towel, and felt Tyler's eyes on him. "Like what you see?" Josh asked, wiggling his hips. He could hear Tyler swallow. 

"Fuck yeah I do." Tyler said, eyes zoned out. Josh could literally see the bulge in his pants. He wanted Tyler so bad, but it felt weird to try and get with him when he was like this. But with Tyler looking at him like that, Josh thought 'hey, what are morals anyways?' And stalked closer to him.

Tyler smiled, meeting him halfway. "Oh, finally." He said as they locked lips in a kiss, Josh wrapping his arms around Tyler's slim frame. Tyler moaned quietly as Josh grinded their hips together forcefully. 

"Tyler, oh my god do you know how long I've wanted you." Josh groaned, walking backwards to one of the beds; dragging Tyler along with him. 

"Why haven't we done this before, you should've told me." Tyler said.

That made Josh giggle. "I could say the same thing to you, Joseph."

They went tumbling on to the bed, giggling like little kids. It was all fun and games until Josh rolled onto Tyler and felt just how hard he was.

"Jesus, Tyler. That's gotta hurt, must be that stuff in the cookies." Josh said, palming at Tyler's dick. 

"Oh god, Joshie please." He moaned quietly at the light friction. Josh smiled and reached into Tyler's shorts and pulling him out. 

"Yeah? You like it when I touch you?" Josh said as he slowly started stroking.

Tyler choked on his breath, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yes, yes Josh!" He moaned quietly.

Josh smiled, leaning down and sucking one of Tyler's nipples into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it, arm moving faster at Tyler's urging.

"Oh god.... Oh my god-" Tyler's moans were cut off by one of Josh's hands.

"Shh... Tyler babe, you've gotta be quiet. Don't want any of the others to hear you..." Josh whispered, suddenly right into Tyler's ear.

With his whole body shaking, Tyler nodded, but said, "Joshie but I can't!"

Josh looked confused for a moment. "Wait, what?"

Tyler blushed. "I don't think I'll be able to."

Josh smiled. "So there is an upside to this whole being drugged thing. Well, I guess you'll just have to try." And with that, Josh crawled down Tyler's slim body, not stopping until he was face to face with Tyler's hard cock. 

"Oh! Joshie, please!" Tyler begged, hips trying to press up. Josh chuckled and splayed his hands across Tyler's hips. 

"None of that, babe." Josh warned before leaning down and taking Tyler into his mouth. With the noise that ripped from Tyler's throat you'd think this is the first time he's had anyone touched his dick.

"Please Joshie! Please, please oh my god!" Tyler whined.

Josh was a pro, jaw going slack and throat loosening. Tyler was jerking under him, body trembling. "Josh, Josh, oh-oh my g- oh my god!" He groaned loudly. He was desperately clawing the sheets, trying to find something to pull on. 

Josh pulled back, hand lifting up to jerk Tyler off as he searched in the drawer for lube. He came back with a little bottle of it and a triumphant smile.

The second Tyler saw that he was babbling, head rolling to his shoulder and hips pushing up. "Yes! Josh, oh Josh, are you going to fuck me? Please, fuck me I can't-" Josh silenced him with a kiss.

"Calm down, Tyler." Josh looked into his dilated eyes, and leaned down to suck on his neck to distract him from Josh's suddenly lubed finger pressing against his entrance. 

"Yes! God, yes Josh! Stop teasing!" He whined, pushing his hips back against his finger then back up into his fist. Josh smiled, adding another finger after a few moments but slowing down when Tyler's body slightly tensed.

"Tyler, I don't want to hurt you." Josh said when Tyler complained. He sighed as Josh drizzled more lube over his fingers, and went to sit between Tyler's spread legs. "Ok, let's try this again."

He pushed his fingers back in, and they slid in with a little force. Tyler's whines got so high pitched they were almost feminine as Josh thrust in with purpose, stretching Tyler. When he slid the third finger in, he leaned down to suck of Tyler's cock and was surprised when Tyler gasped, and let out an extremely high pitched scream. He came down Josh's throat, almost choking him as he thrust his hips up to ride out his high. 

Josh pulled off, and went to pull his fingers out when Tyler's hand jerked down to grab his wrist. "No, Josh please don't. Just, keep going- yeah like that." Tyler relaxed when Josh began moving his fingers agin, when he realized- holy shit. Tyler was still hard.

"Uhm... Ty?" He asked.

Tyler opened his eyes, and looked down at Josh confusedly. "What, why'd you stop?" 

Josh just stared at him. "Tyler. You came, and you're still hard." 

Tyler looked down, and his eyes widened when he saw. "Holy shit. Those fucking cookies!" He cried, laying his arm across his face. "Can you please just, keep going?"

Josh did what he was told. Thrusting his fingers in at different angles to try and find Tyler's prostate. He knew he found it when the legs pinned under him tried kicking up and his whole body shivered, breath catching on a sob.

"Josh! I'm ready. Just, please just fuck me!" He cried out, hand going for his own dick. 

Josh smiled, leaning back and reaching for a condom when his hand was slapped. "No, Josh. I haven't had sex in a long time, and was tested a while back. If you're clean like me, could you... Not wear it?" Tyler asked shyly. 

Josh's smile didn't waiver. "Sure, honey." And he dropped the package before climbing back onto Tyler. "Are you sure you're ready-"

"Yes! Please, I just need you to-" Josh cut him off with a kiss as he slowly pressed in, pausing when he was all the way in to give Tyler a break. Tyler's moans had turned to whimpers as he grew more and more desperate, and his legs wrapped around Josh's waist. 

Josh pulled back out, and slammed in with force, straight into Tyler's prostate and making him see stars. "Oh my god, you're so tight, baby boy." Josh groaned in Tyler's ear, making him shiver at the name. "Oh... You like that? Like it when I call you my boy? Because you are. Who's are you, Tyler?"

Tyler bent his head back and whined. "Yours, I'm yours Joshie! Please, let me touch my dick." He groaned. 

Josh smiled and took ahold of Tyler's cock, hand moving in time with his thrusts. "Oh, fuck! Josh, I'm gonna-I'm gonna-I'm-" he came messily, covering his own stomach and Josh's hand in long spurts of cum. 

"That's it, oh god- Tyler, I love you!" Josh groaned as he came, Tyler clenching around him sending him over the edge.

He collapsed on top of Tyler's sweaty body, limbs limp like jello. After a few moments, Josh climbed up shakily, leaving to grab a cloth. Tyler watched his muscled body move, and whined when his dick throbbed a little. 

Josh returned with a warm blue washcloth, and wiped the mess Tyler made on himself. He wiped around his thighs, his dick, and dipped the cloth into his ass which caused him to hiss at the sensitivity. "Sorry babe." Josh apologized and threw the towel to the direction of the bathroom. 

He crawled in next to Tyler, wrapping his arms around Tyler's tired body. He was drifting when he heard Tyler whisper, " I love you too, Josh." They both fell asleep with smiling faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Come hit me up on tumblr! (Panicatthepenetration) oh and I was debating favourite twenty One pilots songs with my sister, what are some of your guys? (Besides all of them)


End file.
